Following a three-year survey of the prevalence of depression in methadone maintained patients, the Depression Unit and the Drug Dependence Unit began a collaborative, double-blind, randomized trial of imipramine in the treatment of acutely depressed patients. This proposal requests additional funds in order to complete the intake and treatment phase of the clinical trial; to conduct a six-month and one-year follow-up of patients involved in the treatment phase; and to complete data analysis of both the treatment and follow-up phases. The objectives of the follow-up are to ascertain the clinical course, symptoms and social functioning outcomes following the research treatment; determine enduring effects of the treatment, both immediate and delayed; measure intercurrent events and help-seeking patterns following the treatment, determine patient expectation, satisfaction and perception of the treatment, and determine any negative effects of introducing a potential drug of abuse to a drug dependent population.